Lo que no te mata , te hace mas fuerte
by RavenDepp
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo , la gente cambia . Las personas cuando son lastimadas mucho tiempo , pueden llegar a cansarse y los cambios siempre pueden suceder cuando menos te los esperas
1. Realidad

Una chica rubia , alta y un tanto delgada ; estaba sentada y escribiendo en aparentemente una libreta un tanto vieja , en el fondo de un salón . Todo en aquel lugar era tranquilo y callado , ella se veía en paz , más …como es común , la paz entre seres humanos , siempre tiene que corromperse por alguien mas

-Hola Helga – decía un efusivo muchacho rubio, sentándose a un lado de una muy seria rubia .

- Hola- contesto ella sin ningún tinte de emoción en su respuesta

-Volviste a desvelarte haciendo la tarea ,¿eh? – la mira esperando una respuesta afirmativa - Algo así …..Algo así-

En ese momento, un grupo de chicos y una pelirroja ; entro a el salón de clases lo que provoco que el chico desviara su vista y olvidara a la rubia, simplemente se reservó a encorvarse en su asiento y volver a escribir en su libreta.

En un momento , el rubio se olvidó de ella , la rutina era así ; ella llegaba al salón de clase , se sentaba en su asiento , él llegaba corriendo …pensando que era tarde , la saludaba como si no la hubiese visto en días , la dichosa chica de cabello rojizo llegaba a su salón y ella se borraba del mapa , a menos que el necesitase algo de ella ,entonces si volvía a aparecer en su GPS .

-Eres un idiota Arnold….eres un idiota – mascullaba entre dientes , mientras su pluma temblaba bajo la presión que ella ponía sobre la misma .

- ¿Cómo esto es posible? , ¿Cómo carajo puedo seguir idealizándote de esta puta manera , es decir …. Esta ya no es una escuela primaria y nosotros ya no somos niños , COMO MIERDA ME SIGUE SUCEDIENDO ESTO , ¿SERA QUE NUNCA COJONES APRENDO?- Se decía así misma en forma de monologo . Más, tenía razón …esa ya era una costumbre , "celar algo fuera de tu jurisdicción no está bien" se decía siempre más, siempre volvían esos sentimientos "estúpidos" , que hacían que sus entrañas ardieran cada mañana que la misma escena se repetía.

-Esto Helga, esto tiene que cambiar- cerro su libreta de golpe. – Ya no eres una niña, dios mío…tienes 17 años , déjale esas boberías a la Helga de 9, tu eres mejor que esto ….- miraba a la pizzara mientras pensaba , ignorando totalmente lo que pasaba a su exterior

-Om ¿Helga? – toco un poco su hombro con un lápiz esperando una reacción

- …disculpa Pheebs- la oriental se levantó de su asiento y le dio una mano a su amiga , señalándole el levantarse - ¿Quieres acompañarme al baño Hel? – Mala señal.

-¿Hice algo malo?- la miro cohibiéndose un poco en su asiento, y saliendo completamente del trance en el que antes estaba -Por favor Helga –

Las dos salieron del salón , no sin que antes Helga notara que su "amigo" tenía una "cercana" conversación con la chica a la que le encantaba mirar llevarse a "su" hombre sin esfuerzo alguno, lo que Phoebe contesto con un jalón de brazo . Después de allí caminaron sin detenerse a el tocador del segundo piso que, seguramente estaría vacío.

-Bien , suéltalo- dijo la de cabello negro -¿Disculpa? – volvió a mirarla retante , y aunque la oriental era pequeña….realmente provocaba miedo si estaba enojada.

-Vamos Pheebs, no pasa nada ….- Trato de huir de su amiga , entrando a uno de los baños

-No vengas a fingir conmigo que no pasa nada Pataki , puedo leer en tus ojos que algo pasa , sin siquiera esforzarme ni un poco …. Y no creas que entrando al inodoro te libraras de esto –

-Por dios Phoebe …..de verdad , no es nada – bajo la tapa de la taza y se sentó en ella .

-¿Es Arnold?- Esto último causo que la anterior saliera volando de donde se encontraba

-¡SSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! , ¡POR FAVOR PHEEEEBS!-

La oriental la miro – No sé ni siquiera porque lo pregunte, ¿en serio , aun te pasa?-

-…por favor, no comiences a juzgarme tan rápido –

-Eso es un si ….-

-Cada vez empeora ….- Dijo bajando la cabeza y recargándose en un lavamanos – Es decir … yo …realmente yo , ya no sé qué pensar , yo … de verdad lo intento , y me hace sentir muy estúpida el …el no poder mirarlo a los ojos sin temblar , el que me toque …sin que yo sienta que el estómago me dará una vuelta y el sentir que mis entrañas arden …cada vez que ,le habla , la mira , le sigue los juegos ….Ya no lo tolero , juro que ya no lo tolero …..- puso ahora sus manos entre su cara y cabello.

-Hel….- La abrazo – Hel…. No sé qué decirte, ambas ya habíamos hablado de esto , y por más que me duela decirlo ….tienes razón a veces , él es un imbécil , un reeeal imbécil . A veces siento que , hace lo que hace para confundirte , siento que lo hace con la intención de que lo mires y él pueda sentirse grande … ¿Sabes? ; Gerald me dijo algo sobre eso hace poco , me dijo que Arnold le había contado que , le agradaba la forma en la que lo mirabas cuando hacía algo que te molestaba . Realmente me dieron ganas de ir a la puerta de su casa , llamarlo a la puerta , y ponerle un puntapié en los …..tu sabes -

La rubia levanto un poco la cabeza de donde su amiga la sostenía abrazada , y sonrió ampliamente – jajaja Vamos Pheebs , ambas sabemos que nuestros delicados pies , no merecen tener contacto con ese ser tan despreciable , menos en esa parte – comenzó a tirar carcajadas

-Yo lo haría , con el simple fin de sentir que hago justicia –

- Creo que con eso Pheebs , y conociendo tu fuerza ; seguramente la patada le seguiría doliendo hasta a sus hijos –

- Ese es el punto querida , ese es el punto . ¿Bueno , y que piensas hacer , entonces?-

- Lo he decidido Pheebs , voy a olvidarlo …. Me cueste, lo que me cueste . Yo sé que suena como una frase estúpida , o como si fuese alguna "objeción" de la que podría retractarme en unos días , pero te juro que hablo en serio ….he pensado en esto , desde hace unos días no ha salido de mi cabeza esa idea , y para ser sincera …. Por más que lo pienso , cada vez me agrada más ...

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno , soy nueva podría decirse , escribiendo Fan fics de Hey arnold ; Amo leerlos , mas nunca me había animado a escribir uno pero , bien ya esta aquí el comienzo

Dejen su opinión C: y espero continuar pronto

Ciao!


	2. Creep

Ella se encontraba sobre su cama, estaba tan tranquila y quieta , apenas podía apreciarse que respiraba , miraba el techo , atenta a él , solo podía escucharse una voz en el radio …en la que ella no reflejaba ningún interés . Podía notarse a leguas que, estaba completamente perdida en si misma

"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye…."

La frase y la melodía provenientes del estéreo, provocaron que la rubia de un salto fijara su mirada en el .

"you're just like an angel ,your skin makes me cry …"

Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar cierto color rojizo en ellos

"you float like a feather ,in a beautiful world….. "

-Mierda….- pronuncio entre dientes , apretando bien los ojos , intentando que algo no escapara de ellos

"i wish i was special ,you're so fuckin' special …."

Pero fue imposible pues , las lágrimas comenzaron a llover a cantaros sobre sus mejillas , aunque ella aun tuviera los ojos cerrados

"but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here? ,i don't belong here"

Se incorporo sobre su cama

-"I don't care if it hurts …..i want to have control" – Comenzó a tararear , mientras que se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentada , las lágrimas no paraban .

"i want a perfect body ,i want a perfect soul …."

-"i want you to notice ,when i'm not around …you're so fuckin' special ,i wish i was special …."- su voz se quebraba más al avanzar la cancion .

"But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here? …"

- "I don´t belong here…".– Pronuncio con más énfasis , mientras se dirigía en específico a una cómoda que se encontraba en una esquina de su cuarto .

"She's…. running out again, ….. she's running out "

Comenzó a sacar cosas del ultimo cajón que se encontraba en ella , algo parecido a una caja con papeles y chucherías varias dentro

"Whatever makes you happy , whatever you want …"

Tomo una hoja , la miro … y comenzó a romperla tan rápido , como si le quemara las manos el no hacerlo

" You're so fuckin' special , i wish i was special... "

Abrazo la caja contra ella , mientras sollozaba , mas prosiguió en hacer lo mismo echo anteriormente con otro objeto que había en ella

"But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo, what the hell am i doing here? …."

Se detuvo, limpio un poco de el cántaro de sus lágrimas, para que su vista le permitirá seguir con lo que hacía

"I don't belong here. …..i don't belong here"

Se detuvo y comenzó a juntar los trozos que estaban tirados en el piso . Sintió que había hecho algo malo y que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos , más al observar una foto en los objetos que aún quedaban en la caja , recordó sus motivos

- ¿Por qué?- murmuro

La puerta se abrió de repente - Maldita sea Helga , he estado marcándote desde hace dos horas ….- paro con sus efusivas palabras cuando observo el escenario que tenía frente a ella .

-Lo siento Pheebs , no tenía ganas de nada….-

-Llevas puesta esa blusa desde que te deje aquí ayer , ¿estás bien? – La de piel pálida se acercó a donde estaba su amiga y se sentó junto a ella - ¿Qué es ….?- Observo la foto-

-Ay Helga …- La rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza , sollozando con más fuerza , buscando el hombro de su amiga , esta simplemente la recibió con un abrazo .

* * *

Era un día normal , en los pasillos de la escuela se respiraba juventud y caos , como era costumbre , chicos corriendo por todos lados igual que monos en cautiverio .

Mientras en la puerta un par de chicos platicaban sobre cosas aparentemente monótonas

-Hermano , te digo que los cowboys …simplemente no llegaran a los finales , están perdidos viejo . Mejor comienza a pensar en un nuevo equipo a quien apostarle tu fé , por que si sigues con esas ideas …seguirás tirándola en saco roto –

-Por favor Gerald, no sé por qué hablas como si los patriotas tuvieran alguna oportunidad sobre los jets , será una carnicería hermano …una total carnicería ….-se detuvo y su semblante cambio un poco- Um oye , ahora que recuerdo …¿has hablado con Phoebe últimamente?-

-Es mi novia idiota , sabes que esa pregunta es demasiado estúpida- dijo el chico , esperando ya la pregunta por venir

-Bien, es que …ya sabes , Helga falto el martes pasado a clases y … creo que Phoebe no se dio cuenta que ….- El chico moreno lo miraba muy atento – bueno , apunte a Helga como mi pareja en literatura –

Gerald , no se reservó a ser discreto y su cuerpo entero demostraba asombro -¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?¡-

-Bueno , es solo un equipo … tu sabes – se encogió de hombros , intentando mostrar despreocupación

- NO NO NO NO NO ¿En qué estabas pensando?- dijo este tomando de los hombros a su amigo

-VIEJO , ES SOLO UN EQUIPO – levanto los brazos añadiéndole más exageración a su frase

- Decidido hombre, estás LOCO- se giró dando la espalda a el rubio y comenzando a caminar en círculos – ¿Sabes la revolución que va a pasar cuando se enteren?, no solo Helga va a querer matarte , MI NOVIA va a querer matarte y yo en esos embrollos no puedo salvarte , van a destrozarte , vas a separar a el legendario equipo "H-P" , esas dos mujeres no respiran si no están juntas - Arnold lo tomo del hombro sonriendo .

-Simplemente quise hacer una buena acción , ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso?- el chico de ojos negros giro su mirada directo a el - ¿Buena acción? , vamos muchacho ….eres mejor que eso , he escuchado de ti mejores excusas que esa , y créeme , vas a necesitarlas-

De repente un golpe en seco dejo en el suelo a Arnold

-Maldita sea- Mascullo una voz femenina que recogía sus libros a toda velocidad y salió corriendo del lugar, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada al chico de reaccionar ,

- Esa era ….- Señalo – Pataki hermano – El chico miraba a lo lejos extrañado

– ….¿Huía de mí?- frunció el ceño en signo de extrañeza

El timbre toco de repente

-Vamos viejo…. La jungla y la guillotina te esperan – toco el hombro del rubio

* * *

Bueno , escribí esto rapidin , por eso es corto XD , prometo que el próximo , aunque tarde un par de días sera mas largo . No me gusta eso de que sean muuuchos capítulos

Bueno c: , muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3 y por seguir mi historia

Espero subir pronto , Gracias

Ciao

R. D


	3. Cambios

-¡Helga, por aquí! – levanto la mano y señalo un lugar , mientras su amiga luchaba por esquivar a el montón de chicos que acaparaban toda la entrada .

-¡QUITATE SOPENCO, TU NOVIA NO DESAPARECERA SI LA SUELTAS ,CARAJO!- Empujo a un chico antes de llegar con su compañera , a lo que esta simplemente contesto con una sonrisa

-Veo que estas mejor –

-Mucho mejor- sonrió –Además, ya sabes…. Hoy es martes de literatura, nada es mejor para mí , es como ser completamente yo misma aunque dure poco , le hace muy bien al alma una que otra vez sentirte completamente libre – coloco sus cosas sobre el banco y se sentó en la paleta de este .

- Y bueno , no lo sé …ya sabes , siento que me he desahogado completamente , es como si hubiese limpiado el parabrisas de mi vida … o algo parecido , por ahora. –se quedó callada unos segundos y miro directo a el piso – Y bueno , me siento una mierda Pheebs – Se encogió de hombros- últimamente siento que toda atención está alrededor de mí , habla un poco de ti …..haber , ¿Qué hiciste con el cabeza de cepillo este fin de semana? , quiero escucharlo ,TODO pooor completo – sonrió y frunció la boca un poco en señal de picardía y atención hacia su amiga.

-Bueno Helga , nada nuevo , tu sabes …comida, platicar de su familia , platicar de la escuela , de amigos , etc . - Se inclinó buscando en su mochila , algo parecido a una agenda, la observo un poco , hubo un silencio , dejo ir un suspiro – ¿Y bien que has pensado desde ayer?

-Bien , aquí va… he decidido que las cosas cambiaran. Voy a hacer que me vida cambie , he decaído mucho últimamente , pero eso se acabó – Recargo la cabeza en la pared y miro al techo – Hoy saliendo de clase , iré a varios lugares de equipos deportivos a pedir informes sobre sus entrenamientos y cosas así, si es posible empezar hoy ….será perfecto. Ese será el primer paso, por lo menos así mantendré mi mente más ocupada en algo de más provecho que , ya sabes ;cosas estúpidas – recargo sus codos en la paleta de su pupitre

-Puedo acompañarte ,si quieres- se encogió de hombros la oriental

-Gracias Pheebs , sé que tengo tu apoyo y que siempre lo tendré , pero creo que esto y algunas cosas que hare más adelante tal vez , son cosas que tendré que hacer y pasar sola – La miro afirmando la anterior respuesta – Sé que tú puedes Hel , pero prométeme que si necesitas mi ayuda vas a decírmelo – la apunto con el dedo en forma de regaño

- Lo prometo Pheebs- dijo sonriendo

De repente un sonido estruendoso en la puerta anuncio que el profesor había llegado , detrás de él estaba cierto par de amigos , cargando un montón de libros .

-Ya entiendo por qué me sentía tan bien – dijo la rubia más alta del salón , haciéndose pequeña en su asiento .

-Bien chicos , sé que no es normal que empecemos el día con literatura , pero el director me pidió de favor que lo hiciera , hay un proyecto regional sobre el que debo hablarles ….más , primero necesito que se formen en sus respectivas parejas de trabajo . Chicos , dejen los libros por allí y tomen asiento – Todos los chicos comenzaron a hacer una completa faramalla en el salón , con excusa de las instrucciones antes dadas por el profesor

En cuanto Gerald dejo los libros en el escritorio, salió volando a el lugar de su amada , interrumpiendo la plática que ella y su compañera compartían

-¡Phoebe! ¡Phoebe! , necesito hablar contigo un momento amor – La rubia lo miro retadora- ¿Qué quieres cabeza de chorlito?, ¿Qué no vez que está ocupada conmigo? , acaso no te vasta acapararla todo el fin de semana para ti , ¿eh?- la oriental solo se reservó a reírse de los comentarios antes dichos – Si cariño , ¿no crees que sería mejor hablar después?-

Se notaba a leguas que alguna cosa alteraba a el de piel obscura - No no no, CREEME , necesito comentarte sobre algo , AHORA – La chica de anteojos supo que algo estaba mal , por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una esquina del salón con el

-¿Bueno y que es tan importante? ,¿Y dónde está Arnold?- - Lo deje sentado allí ….- Los dos giraron como por reflejo a donde se encontraba Helga , y lo que supusieron paso ; Arnold ya estaba en camino a su destino

-Es tarde ….- se puso la mano sobre la frente –

-¿Es tarde para qué?-

-Ya te enteraras , ya te enteraras – dijo palmeando su hombro sin mirarla –

-Hola Helga , buenos días- dijo un "tierno" Arnold, tomando asiento , a un lado de su presa

-Hola, déjame aclararte que , mi día era bueno, hasta que tu llegaste a el- ni siquiera giro a verlo

- A veces me agradan tus bromas y sarcasmos Helga, es bueno que te levantes de buen humor- Su rostro parecía tranquilo y parecía disfrutar lo que pasaba

- No era broma , ni un sarcasmo , ni estoy de buen humor , simplemente estoy siendo sincera contigo , cabeza de chorlito-

-¡CHICOS, POR FAVOR , ACOMODENSE YA CON TU PAREJA DE TRABAJO!- Grito el profesor con un tono muy notable de desesperación , parecía que les tiraría la tiza en la cabeza a el alumno que se atreviera a desafiar sus mandatos

-Ya escuchaste soquete , LARGO-

-¿Disculpa?- se acercó más a ella , dando a entender cierta forma retadora de su parte.

-Que circules so-tonto, acabas mi oxígeno , además de ocupar el lugar de MI amiga y mi pareja de trabajo , así que por favor …retírate y ve a ver a quien más fastidias querido-

-Tu pareja ya está donde debe , Helga….créeme- cruzo los brazos y se acomodó en el banco

-¿Perdón? – frunció el seño , mostrando cierta indignación

-Helga…..- dijo una voz tras ella – Al fin Pheebs, dile a ese idiota que se quite de tu lugar –

-Oh , bueno …precisamente venía a hablarte sobre eso …-

-MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS- Interrumpió el maestro con un grito , haciendo que todos pararan lo que hacían – Ya que por ustedes mismos , no son capaces de hacer lo que les pido , yo mismo los acomodare en el lugar que yo quiera con su pareja-

Entonces comenzó a decir nombres , mientras manoteaba y seguía hablando de forma alterada

- ¿Decías Phoebe ?- Recalco la última palabra de la oración, dando a entender para quien era esta

-Bueno , es que …creo que hay un problema Hel–

-¿De qué hablas Pheebs?- Una frase las interrumpió de golpe

-Arnold y Helga , ¿están sordos?- Decía el maestro , mientras sacudía una hoja de papel en una mano y un borrador de tiza que parecía amenazante moviéndose de la forma en la que lo hacia

-¿Disculpe Maestro?- Vocifero Helga de una forma tranquila , mas sin dejar de sonar imponente

-Acabo de decir que usted y el señor Arnold se muevan junto a Harry y Luois- Señalo atrás de un par de chicos , que ya estaban sentados de manera organizada , uno frente a el otro .

-Pero , Maestro …creo que hay una confusión - se levantó de su asiento , hablando un poco más bajo – Es muy claro que la única confundida aquí , es usted señorita Pataki-

Ella se levanto , demostrando que seguiría peleando por su objetivo - Hablaremos después de clase señorita , por ahora tome su lugar en donde es debido y déjeme seguir con mi trabajo – . Esto la detuvo , tomo su mochila y se sentó al fin junto a él rubio , se quedó callada ; escuchaba como él se esforzaba en que ella lo notara , pero para ella su voz solo era un murmullo , no podía distinguir sus palabras , no le interesaba , simplemente quería acabar el día escolar , tenía ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad .

-Bien , chicos en este ciclo escolar como en el anterior habrá un trabajo de competencia escolar , este año estára basado en esta materia , literatura . Por hoy , quiero que hablen sobre los libros que hemos visto en lo que va del año , ¡ Y no quiero encontrarlos hablando sobre otra cosa que no sea el tema!-

Las voces en el salón de clase se intensificaron , eran murmullos y más murmullos , la molestaban , le causaba fastidio .

-Helga , entonces …¿crees que podamos hacer el trabajo en tu casa o en la mia?- "Idiota , es obvio que sabes la respuesta , porque te haces el iluso "

-No lo sé , donde te parezca más cómodo- su voz destilaba desgane

-¿En mi casa?, es decir …ya sabes , puedes quedarte allí si se nos llega a hacer tarde y es más cerca de la escuela – aún no se rendía de obtener su atención .

-Lo que tú digas Arnold , está bien ….está bien –

El tiempo paso , paso el receso , pasaron las siguientes clases ; Para ella todo el día fue lo mismo , no entendía nada , no quería escuchar a nadie . Era uno de esos días cuando sentía que todo era irreal y que su cuerpo se movía por si solo , ni siquiera se sentía triste , simplemente no sentía nada .

Al fin el día se acabó ; Helga fue la primera en salir del aula , parecía que algo la perseguía , quería llegar a su casillero lo más pronto posible . Cuando llego a él , sus manos temblaban pero aun así , se esforzaba por abrir el candado que le oponía tomar el contenido de este .

Una voz se escuchó tras ella , ya no pareció tan fácil ignorarla

- ¿Pasa algo?- puso su brazo junto a ella y sobre su casillero evitando que se fuese .

"Tu, eres lo que pasa " pensó – No pasa nada- no lo miro a los ojos , pero el a ella parecía que desesperadamente deseaba encontrar ese azul con su mirada – Tengo que irme- lo hizo a un lado , tomo una mochila extra de adentro del casillero y corrió cuanto sus piernas le dejaron hacia la entrada principal .

-¡Helga! – Corrió tras ella

- Oye hombre , ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?- le dijo su amigo parando su apresurado paso

-Ella , quería alcanzarla a ella – Respiro profundo , mientras su amigo se cercioraba que Helga hubiera huido , era uno de esos raros momentos cuando él estaba de su lado

-Tranquilo , se ha ido y creo que aunque te montaras a una moto ahora mismo , no la alcanzarías . Parecía que algo la apresuraba mucho – miro a la puerta

- Tal vez – El chico rubio metió sus manos a sus bolsillos

- Hoy todo va a cambiar….hoy todo va a cambiar – se decía mientras caminaba hacia la zona sur de la ciudad, el lugar estaba lleno de gimnasios y lugares parecidos , entre sus pies sonaba una lata que se negaba a abandonar desde que salió del barrio a donde pertenecía su hogar .

Ya había recorrido seis gimnasios , uno de karate pero la maestra no la admitió , puesto que la temporada ya era avanzada ; Uno de gimnasia , le faltaban aptitudes ; Uno de danza , no le gustaba, entre otras cosas . Las opciones se acababan y ella seguía igual de insatisfecha con la introducción que le tarareaba cada uno de los entrenadores de cada equipo . Llego a el ultimo gimnasio , "Cheerleading Hillwood ,entrenamiento de competencia "

Era la última opción , dudaba si entrar o no , pero al final lo hizo .El lugar era grande , iluminado , habían por lo menos 3 tarimas grandes con chicos entrenando en ellas , espejos en las paredes y trofeos en una vitrina .

-Hola querida , eres nueva por aquí ¿cierto?- le dijo inmediatamente una voz femenina que estaba sentada a un lado de la puerta.

**Bueno , perdón por tardar tanto , intente hacer el capitulo mas largo pero prometo subir mas rápido . La escuela y los pacientes me absorben mucho tiempo , así que de verdad me esfuerzo XD **

**Por cierto , "cheerleading" es porristas , por si lo dudaban ... y bueno , aclaro que una porrista de competencia no es lo mismo que una porrista de partidos o de secundaria , he notado como hablan normalmente de mala forma de las porristas , pero cabe aclarar que no todas son iguales . Y si , yo soy porrista de competencia XD , por eso SE de que hablo y se que es una cosa muy diferente a las porristas normales , intentare no poner terminos porristicos en el fic y si los incluyo intentare explicarlos.**

**Por cierto , aun no decido si Arnold sera perdonado o no , tal vez haga un final alternativo o según sus opiniones sera el final que suba ( falta un rato para eso , pero no esta de mas comentarlo XD )**

**:3 Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3 **


End file.
